


3 conversations with the demon barber

by Banshee_Stardust13



Series: Conversations with the Demon Barber [2]
Category: Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: genderbent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_Stardust13/pseuds/Banshee_Stardust13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Lovett forces Sweeney and Toby to converse with one another for three nights. It turned out to be a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night

“Now you two have a nice chat!” Mrs. Lovett chirped, before leaving the room. She had determined that she would make Mr. Todd get to know Toby better. As expected both protested to the idea. Toby was fearful of Todd, and Todd could give less than a rat’s ass about her. Nellie Lovett was determined, however, to make them at least tolerate each other’s existence a little better. So, three times that week, Sweeney Todd and Toby were to converse. No one realized the impact it would have on Todd. It would save his life and many others to come. 

1.

Neither one of them was happy about this. Todd did not want to be bothered, and Toby was afraid to bother him. She would not speak unless spoken to. Toby stared blankly out the window, until a humorless chuckle cut the air. “I find Mrs. Lovett’s efforts to bring us closer together, sickly amusing,” Todd’s voice said. “The fact that she thinks these nightly conversations will work, is very amusing indeed.” Toby’s voice shook and stuttered as she tried to respond. “W-W-Why? W-What have I ever done to yeh?” Todd’s voice was like venom: “She took you in.”

This was truly confusing for Toby. She had never said or done anything that would have caused Todd to hate her, (She thought anyway) and she had always done her best when running errands for either of them. Toby’s voice was barely above a choked whisper. “I don’t understand…” Todd smirked cruelly. “Of course you don’t! You wouldn’t understand still if I explained it to you! The simple fact is, I don’t like anybody much these days. I can tolerate Mrs. Lovett because she helped me in a time of need. I cannot stand people, I hate them.” Toby’s next question made Todd positively roar: “What did people ever do to you?”

“I’ll tell you exactly what people did to me! Not very long ago, I was just like you: Foolish, naïve, innocent! I had a wife and a child! It was people that took them from me! It was two people that transported me on a false charge, just so they could have my wife! I will never see my family again! Do you understand now?! Or am I going to have use small words, so you can understand better?!” Toby remained silent. Todd, his rage spent, went to his window and gazed upon the streets of London. Every one of them deserved to die. They were pompous, poor, arrogant, and all together filth. If he could get away with it, he would kill Toby now if it weren’t for the fact that Mrs. Lovett would go ape-shit over the girl. Toby spoke again, breaking him from his brooding. “Ya shouldn’t you know. Ya shouldn’t harm nobody. I know yeh’ve thought about hurting others and ya shouldn’t. What good will it do?”

Todd whirled around, rage once again blazing in his eyes. “Just what in the bloody hell do you know about hurting others?! What gives you the right to tell me what I should, or should not do?! You don’t know my thoughts, so don’t pretend you do! Let me make one thing perfectly clear: I cannot stand you in the least. This conversation ends now. I don’t care what Mrs. Lovett wants me to do, I refuse. Neither she or you can change my mind.” Toby sighed heavily. She could at least tell Mrs. Lovett she tried. “Mr. Todd, yeh don’t have to talk to me, but could yeh at least please listen to me?” She could go on chattering all she liked, but Todd would tune her out. She’d just be speaking to air.

“Back when I was with Signor Pirelli, there were a lot of times I thought about killing ‘im. I don’t know what you went through in jail, but let me ask you this: Have yeh ever been lashed, Mr. Todd? It hurts terribly, and I have the scars to prove it.” Todd, despite trying to look distracted with writing a letter, listened. “Signor Pirelli hurt me bad. Every time I messed up doing something, or if I didn’t sell enough of those elixirs, I’d get a lashing. ‘E sometimes went as far as to hit me with the thing yah sharpen yeh razors on. One day I almost smothered ‘im in his sleep. I thought about long and hard, and I decided it just wasn’t worth it.” It was Toby’s turn to look out the window, gazing at the people below, until one caught her sight. “Oh! I’ll be right back!” She cried, and practically tripped over her feet, trying to get down the stairs quick enough, to catch the person in question.

Todd rolled his eyes and made a noise of disgust. Still…His curiosity piqued, so he decided to see what had gotten the girl so excited. Now this was truly interesting, (Although he would deny it later on) Toby was making good conversation with that crazy beggar woman who wandered the streets. She made sure Mrs. Lovett wasn’t coming back, ran back into the pie shop, and grabbed a pie. Todd watched as Toby gave the woman the food item. The woman appeared to thank Toby over and over again, trying to get her to stay and talk with her for another minute. Toby gestured toward the shop, trying to tell the woman she had to get back to “work”. At last the woman let go of Toby’s hands, and went about her way. Todd was waiting for Toby when she returned, wearing a sickening smile. It sent shivers up the girl’s spine. “Uh-oh…” She murmured. 

Todd laughed derisively. It almost had a hint of good humor to it. “You’ve been stealing,” He stated, that grin never leaving his face. “My, my, she’ll go absolutely mad when she finds out. You might even say, she’d kick you out!” Toby quaked in her shoes. “Please sir don’t tell ‘er! I can’t go back to Signor Pirelli! Please I can’t take another lashing!” Oh the sweet irony…She had no idea did she? “Perhaps if you explain to me—Stop that sniveling!” Toby quit crying almost immediately after Todd commanded her to, her golden brown eyes, shining with the remaining welled up tears. They stared at Todd in such a way that it reminded him of how his daughter used to look like, after crying for her father. “Now. If you explain to me why you’re stealing pies from the shop, and giving them to that basket case, perhaps, just perhaps I’ll consider saving your hide.” He couldn’t resist the idea of toying with her a bit. He really had no intention of telling Mrs. Lovett, but he did want to know what was going on. 

Toby started from the beginning. She always had felt sorry for the poor woman. Mrs. Lovett didn’t want Toby to associate with such a person, but Toby could not just refuse to reach out to someone who was so…alone. Since then, Toby would make excuses to be sent out on “errands” but in reality she was going to go see her new friend. “She’s told me a really sad story recently,” Toby continued, “A barber and ‘is wife. They got separated somehow. I asked ‘er to try to tell me more, but it just really upsets ‘er.” Todd’s blood could have run cold at that point. This woman knew something about Lucy! And Johanna too! 

Todd gripped Toby by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. “Tobias, listen to me,” He said, trying to speak gently as he possibly could. This girl could serve a very useful purpose, and he needed her more now than ever! “Tomorrow night, I need to you to try to see if she would be willing to discuss that event with you! It’s extremely important!” Toby did not question why. “Yes sir! I’ll do my best! I won’t fail yah!” Todd gave a grateful sigh. “You have my thanks,” He said. “I won’t give you away to Mrs. Lovett.” The sound of their names being called signaled Mrs. Lovett was back from wherever she came from. “There is one thing I’d like to ask you,” Todd declared before Toby went downstairs. Toby turned to look at Todd questioningly. “You are female yes? Then why is your name ‘Tobias’?” Toby smiled sadly before answering the question. “When I was little, I was an orphan. I didn’t have a mum or father, so when Signor Pirelli found me, ‘e said I was gunna help ‘im, but a girl wouldn’t be good for business, so he cut my hair and called me ‘Toby’ or ‘Tobias’. I didn’t have a name before, so I figured one’s better than not having one.” Toby shrugged and went downstairs to meet her “mum”. Todd went to the window once more, wondering what answers this strange woman was holding.


	2. The second conversation

2.

The next evening shared better results. Todd was getting closer to the answers he so desperately needed. Toby brought up a tray of food upstairs, seeing Mrs. Lovett wanted Todd to eat. He always said he would, but never got to it. “I brought some food for yeh, Mister Todd, sir!” Toby exclaimed, setting the tray in front of him. Todd waved a hand dismissively, not caring about food at the moment. “That’ll do Tobias, go watch for that beggar woman.” Toby nodded obediently and went to the window. “Wait! What if mum returns before I’m home?!” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Todd said, “I’ll come up with something.” It seemed like ages before the beggar woman passed by the shop looking for Toby. She raced downstairs, grabbed a meat pie, than took the woman to a quiet place to talk. Strange…What was mark Todd saw on Toby’s back? Granted he only saw a flash of skin from the back of her evening gown, but something was there. No matter. He would ask her when she returned. Toby was making little progress until she gave into her delusions and played along that is. After an hour, she was safe to return. Upon her return, however, Mrs. Lovett was there. “Oh there you are Dear!” Mrs Lovett greeted her, “Mr. T’s been wondering where you got off to!” That was when Todd seemed to enter the pie shop from out of nowhere. 

“She had an errand to run for me. I’ll take her upstairs to talk about this matter.” Mrs. Lovett shrugged and allowed them to settle the matter themselves. If Toby ever needed her, she would be sure to know. “Well?” Todd demanded, stealing a glance at her eyes. Johanna’s eyes. He finally realized to as why he could not look her in the eye without feeling uncomfortable: She had Johanna’s eyes. Not the shape, but that warm, golden brown coloring. “Oh sir, it’s an awful storeh indeed!” Toby cried. “A barber was wrongfully taken from his wife, fifteen years ago! She was there, but can’t remember everything. All she remembers is that an evil man took her husband away, and that this evil man…’E did something so terrible, I dare not mention it!” A chill ran down Todd’s spine. “A woman tried to help ‘er, but she caused more harm than good! Gave ‘er arsenic instead of somethin’ that was supposed to ease ‘er sadness. But all’s not lost, she says! She thinks she’s seen ‘er husband around here, but she can’t be sure!” Todd moaned. “Oh God…Can it be?” Toby’s head jerked up. “Y’know ‘er sir?”She asked, now concerned. She turned to go to the door. “I know! I’ll bring ‘er here! That way yeh can see if yeh recognize ‘er!” 

“No! No!” Todd roared jumping from his seat. Toby flinched at the sudden movement toward her. “Please sir don’t hurt me!” She whimpered, turning away from him, trying to shield from a possible attack. That was when the mark was shown again. “Tobias…” Todd’s voice was firm yet….Gentle? “Sir?” Toby’s voice faltered in response. 

“What is that mark on your skin?” Toby looked confused for a moment but realized what he meant. “Oh…Yeh don’t want to know, sir. Don’t worreh about it!”   
“Oh for heaven’s sake Tobias, I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to look!” The collar of the evening gown had revealed a small spot of skin near the top of her back, showing what obviously looked like a scar. Todd was right. “What happened?” He asked trying to sound apathetic. Toby shrugged, “A lashing.” Was all she said. “You mentioned them yesterday,” Todd remarked. “How bad were they?” In truth, Toby had done her best to block out those memories. “It really depended the severity of the offence,” Toby explained. “This one though…It hurt the worst. Actually, Misteh Todd, Sir, it was after Signor lost the contest, ‘e did this to me.” Todd hummed grimly in response. “You asked me if I had been lashed during my fifteen years of imprisonment. The answer is yes.” Toby swallowed nervously, the next words coming out of her mouth, whispered: “I’m sorreh, sir.”

Todd studied her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was being sincere. “Come,” He said at last, “It hasn’t received medical treatment. I’m no doctor, but I can put some cream on it, to relieve the appearance. It still looks fresh, so the cream may do you some good.” Toby gave him a weary glance. “Misteh Todd?”   
“Tobias, if I was going to hurt you, I would have done so, a long time ago. You have my word that no harm will come to you.” Toby believed him.


	3. Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEZ! It has been busy where I live! I'm writing chapters for my Carrie fic! Please leave a comment on this work, if you liked it! It helps and is greatly appreciated!

3.

As promised, no harm came to Toby. It took Todd a good minute to get her to hold still, on the account that she was squirming so much, but it worked out. It would be an understatement to say Mrs. Lovett was pleased with their progress. “Aw Misteh T! You’ve got a soft spot for ‘er, don’t ya?!” She crowed, upon hearing the results from the second night. “Hush woman!” Todd barked. “I said no such thing!” Mrs. Lovett giggled. “Oh, ya can’t fool me! That girl’s such a delight to have around here, and ya know it!” Todd grumbled something under his breath. “Well, you let me know how tonight goes!” Mrs. Lovett said, blowing him a kiss as she left. Todd rolled his eyes. Still…Toby was a help around the shops. 

Toby came up to his parlor, shortly after Mrs. Lovett left. “Have yeh decided what yeh want me to do, Sir?” She asked referring to as whether she should get the beggar woman or not. Todd had not yet made his decision, but felt very much inclined to tell Toby to go fetch her. “Do you think you could get her to come here, if you asked?” Todd inquired. Toby nodded. “I think so, Sir.” Todd told her to go get the woman. It took Toby fifteen minutes to get there and back. He could hear their conversation float up from the pie shop.

“E’s really not that scary! ‘E won’t hurt ya ma’am!”  
“Y-You’re certain?”  
“Mm!” 

As they both entered Todd’s parlor, the beggar woman’s eyes widened. “HEY!” Her shout caused Toby to jump. “Don’t I know you, Mister?!” Todd approached her carefully, trying not to move too quickly. “You have asked me that every time you have seen me. Do you mistake me for someone else?” The woman did not respond, but walked around the shop, almost in a trance like state. Her movements became frenzied until she spun around to face Todd. “I do know you! Benjy! My husband!” Todd’s heart almost stopped at that remark. Toby burst into giggles at the nickname. Todd choosing to ignore this spoke the beggar woman’s true name: “Lucy?” Upon this correct guess, Lucy ran to her husband, embracing him tightly, sobs wracking her entire frame. Todd shushed her gently, stroking her hair, reassuring her, and trying to get her to calm down. There was no doubt that was his Lucy, but just as the years had changed him, the years (Not to mention the arsenic) had changed her as well. Toby took this as a cue to leave the two. Would Mrs. Lovett get angry if she found out what had happened? She certainly hoped not! 

If Toby knew how to bake pies, she would. It would be a good way to pass time while waiting for Mrs. Lovett to return. A few minutes later, Lucy was calling her from the parlor. Toby entered the tonsorial parlor, to find a much calmer Sweeney Todd. “Toby, Dear, I cannot thank you enough for reuniting me with my Benjy!” A sort of “pfft” noise escaped Toby’s mouth, as she struggled to contain laughter at another mention of Todd’s former nickname. “Tobias,” Todd warned, “Not another noise out of you!” This only worsened the reaction. “Aw leave her alone Benjy!” Lucy said. “You should be thanking her for bringing us back together!” 

It was true though. Had these conversations not taken place, Lucy would never have been found. Todd supposed a small thanks was in order. “Tobias,” Todd began, motioning her to sit down. “You know I have no proper way to thank you, except for a word of gratitude. Had it not been for you, I confess, I more than likely would have gone mad. So, I thank you. Thank you for bringing Lucy back to me.” Toby was at a loss for words. “Does this mean yeh not gonna harm nobody?” She asked after a minute. Todd looked grim. “I cannot promise that,” He replied. “The judge and the beadle must pay for what they did to Lucy.” Toby nodded solemnly. “I don’t agree to that, but yeh have to do what needs to be done, I suppose.” Lucy did not speak. Something was bothering her. After a moment, Lucy explained to Todd about Johanna’s current situation. “I know,” Todd said, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve himself of his growing agitation. He could not stand not being able to see his daughter again. Anthony was going to take her away. Unless…

“Toby,” Todd spoke again. “Have you seen a beautiful young lady staring out a window as of late?” Toby nodded. “She looks like Mrs. Lucy!” Toby said, remembering Johanna’s face. There was hope yet. Like it not, Todd had developed a relationship with Toby. It had turned out, Toby had become his strongest ally. Would Mrs. Lovett ever know? Probably not.

END


End file.
